SKIDS: The Story in Which the Quantity of Characters Are Above One
by mk0323
Summary: In which more than a few kids play a game and succeed. No more submissions please!
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 1: #Notevenaprologue

Hello everybody! I am starting this story!

I have humans, but I need you readers to submit your troll OCs, mkay?

So yeah! Here is the form you need:

Basic Information:

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Age:

Derse or Prospit?:

Fetch Modus:

Strife Specibus:

Weapon:

Game Entry Item: (John's apple, Dave's egg, etc)

Sprite: (Prototypes, pre- or post-entry, and final form)

Exile: (Their name and function pre- and post-exile)

Server Player:

Client Player:

Title: _ of _

Active or Passive?:

Medium: Land of _ and _

Denizen:

Troll-Specific Information: (Human characters delete this section!)

Blood color:

Symbol: (Describe its appearance and how you thought of it)

Lusus:

Ancestor:

Hive: (Appearance and general location)

Horns:

Trolltag:

Quirk:

Matesprit:

Kismesis:

Moirail:

Auspistice:

General Appearance: (All characters must fill out from here down!)

Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?:

If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?:

They should wear their glasses, but do they always?:

Weight:

Height:

Notable features:

Hair:

Disabilities/Health Concerns:

Favorites and Least Favorites:

Color:

Music:

Movie:

Book:

Food:

Clothing:

Prized possession(s):

Alchemized item(s):

Other likes/dislikes:

Personality:

Biggest goal:

Greatest fear:

Darkest secret:

Does anyone know?:

If yes, how did they find out?:

Greatest strength:

Greatest weakness:

Greatest accomplishment:

Biggest regret:

Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?:

Are they emotional or stoic?:

Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?:

Are they an introvert or extrovert?:

P.S. I got this from the Blank Homestuck OC Sheet Thing by LarkortheNightingale on Deviantart

End of form-

I will not be accepting Mary/Gary Sues, extra-special snowflakes, or copies of Homestuck characters. Thanks!

Also, I don't own Homestuck. I just own this story.


	2. Chapter 00- Still not even a prologue!

Chapter 2/1.5 : In which it is still not even the prologue, but rather a list of OCs!

A/N: Hello everyone! This will be a list of the trolls and some of the humans, mkay?

TROLLS: (arranged by hemospectrum)

-Redblood- Omniam Ogniti- Heir of Void [by Geodes and Stardust]

-Orangeblood- Ocasta Verkas [by FinnThePrince]

-Yellowblood- Odaleo Querah- Knight of Space [by Akasha10199] [Blood colour caste closed]

-no lime/mutant/extrablood

-Oliveblood- Pyxion Urrsae- Rogue of Life [by Aviator Capi] [Blood colour caste closed]

-Jadeblood- Vyrilec Flatch- Mage of Space [by Rundl322] [Blood colour caste closed]

-Tealblood- Althea Derzet- Sylph of Hope [by Aurorawolf668] [Blood colour caste closed]

-Cobaltblood- Reayan Casego- Witch of Doom [by That Writer You Know] [Blood colour caste closed]

-no indigoblood

-Grapeblood- Amruis Nodonn- Prince of Blood [by Kyartunetail] [Blood colour caste closed]

-Violetblood- Korkos Luukas- Knight of Mind [by Tomboy15103] [Blood colour caste closed]

-Fuschiablood- Quidex Spirot- Prince of Breath [by TheStuffIlike] [Blood colour caste closed]

P.S. OC doesn't have to be a strict blood colour. You can refer to Fir3h34rt's Hemopectrum Chart on Deviantart.

HUMANS: (Made by me- will have profile descriptions in later chapters)

Mark Castero- Prince of Light

Leona Barce- _ of Blood (Unconfirmed)(Definitely not Barcelona backwards)

Kay Lee- Maid of Space

Noah Horoena- Mage of Hope

Joshua Rhy- Page of Time

Regina Sonoca- Sylph of Heart

LATER CHARACTERS: (Statuses are yet to be confirmed)

 _?- of Mind_

 _?- of Void_

 _?- of Rage_

 _?- of Breath_

 _?- of Doom_

 _?- of Life_

A/N: There you go! Also, I will update when we have at least 6 trolls! On another note, your OC doesn't have to be a strict blood colour, just as long as it isn't one taken! Mkay Baiiiii!


	3. Chapter 1- In which it is but a prologue

Chapter 3/1: The Actual Beginning

A/N: Commands are in **bold,** introductory words are underlined, and special words are in _italics._

Author: Start Story.

A young man is walking home from the train station today. The weather is nice and bright. The date depends on when you read this, so it probably isn't his birthday for a loooong time. However it is the day he and his friends will take part in accidentally ending the world.

 **Reader: Enter Name.**

John Egbert?

Nope! Wrong website! The boy laughs at this little joke.

 **Typical Protagonist?**

Nah… if anything, he-

 **HYPER MCSNOOZYPANTS RAINBOWHEART IV I III !1!**

… How do you even pronounce that? Do it properly, sillyface.

Mark Castel.

Finally! The boy rejoices silently with a smile on his face.

You are Mark Castel, or as one of your friends call you, MKIP. You like Sweets and Cooking. You also like Books, especially, non-fiction ones. You have a penchant for trivia and also making friends. You also like a few fandoms- namely that _history anime,_ a certain _choice-making game,_ a _despairingly fun game,_ and a certain _webcomic._ You like to produce music, especially by playing your favourite instrument—the violin—and by using music software. You have also decided that you will download and play a new game today! It is called Hiveswap! It is from your favourite webcomic, and not that many of your friends know about it. You get home and open your laptop.

Oh! Looks like someone wants to chat with you on WhatChat!

–-[derpLee] started chatting to [enthusiasticDiplomat] at 4:13-

[DL]: Hey!

[DL]: .,.

[DL]: Hello?

[ED]: Hey! :D

[ED]: Remember the bread project, k?

[DL]: Okay :3

[ED]: So hey, what have you done so far this afternoon?

[DL]: Oh I drew a couple of requests and commissions! :3

[DL]: Lemme send it .,.

[DL] sent

[DL] sent

[DL] sent Sparklecake!.jpg

[ED]: Awww that's so cuuuute!

[ED]: I liked the hibiscus the most!

[ED]: Btw

[ED]: I'm going to download this game today!

[DL]: What is it? ^w^

[ED]: Hiveswap!

[DL]: Cool!

[DL]: Wait

[DL]: Is this one of your fandom things?

[ED]: Yep! :D

[DL]: Oh :/

[DL]: asmdinfubrwdojnjoanajokfnpa

[DL]: Sparkle!

[ED]: ?

[DL]: Oh, Sparkle came into my room! XD

[ED]: Oh!

[DL]: Sorry I gtg! Sparkle wants me to feed her… silly puppy XD

[ED]: Kk

[DL]: Bai

[ED]:

-[DL] stopped chatting to [ED]-

Aww, that was your best friend! You smile quietly. She is very nice! Hopefully she will be introduced later.

You wonder what you will do next.

 **Mark: Sleep.**

ZzZzZz…

You wake up in a little golden-yellow bedroom. You find that cool because you already know where this is! Look at the city! Is this a dream? You are bewildered by this! You check the other towers of the planet. However, its inhabitants remain asleep. Well, that was that. You decide to wake up.

 **Mark: Wake.**

ZzZzZzZz…

You wake back up and find yourself in your room again. It isn't that littered, but some stuff lies around. You, however, ignore this in favour of contacting your other friend.

 **Mark: Contact friend.**

-[enthusiasticDiplomat] started chatting to [intelligentlyMental] at 6:12-

[ED]: Hey!

[IM]: hi

[ED]: Guess what! :D

[IM]: What?

[ED]: I had this really crazy dream that I was on Prospit! I tried to check the other weird tower-thingies, but they had their curtains drawn.

[ED]: Everyone knows curtains stop dreams. D:

[ED]: I didn't see you there…

[IM]: ah

[IM]: lucky you, dreaming about Prospit!

[IM]: I wish I had dreams like that.

[IM]: then again, who knows?

[ED]: I agree! :D

[ED]: Well I gtg

[ED]: Playing Hiveswap!

[IM]: ah oke

[IM]: *Okae

[IM]: *OKAY

[ED]: :D

[ED]: Haha

[ED]: Bai

[IM]: Byeeee

-[ED] stopped chatting with [IM] at 6:21-

That was your friend! You like talking with her. Sadly, she lives on the other side of the world, with opposite timezones and all.

 **Mark: Download Hiveswap.**

You do as such. You go on the Condensation website and download it. Wasting your time sounds like one of the best options to pass the time at the moment.

 **Mark: Play your violin.**

You love your violin so much! You especially cannot wait for your exam so that you can move to a higher level!

After musing for a while, you hear a beep, signifying that someone wants to pester you.

-[asymmetricalCreation] started trolling [enthusiasticDiplomat]-

[AC]: Hi

[ED]: Hey! :D

[AC]: uMm, I don't know how to say this…

[ED]: What?

[AC]: NWOWONJAKNL

[ED]: Okay?

[AC]: SoRry, an aNnoying troLl sneaked into my respiteblock

[ED]: ?

-[tellesticBellwether] joined the conversation-

[ED]: Hi?

[TB]: wow AC. that qrankster needs to have a word with me.

[ED]: IDEK what this is

[TB]: this is a qarticular qroblem that you should not deal with. Rather, just be puiet and ignore this qarticular converstion, you dynamic qooqlord

[ED]: Wat

[TB]: whatever, just leave this wreck of a chatroom already

[ED]: I just realized

[ED]: I can make puns with your usernames! XD

[TB]: Don't even, get me started. :I :I :I :I :I :I :I :I

[TB]: well, goodbye. Someone is calling me

[ED]: K bai

-[TB] left the conversation-

[AC]: Bye I guess…

[AC]: )c

-[AC] stopped trolling [ED]-

… That was the weirdest conversation you have had to this day.

Anyways, it looks like the game has downloaded! You open the folder and find two files. You, however, decide the other one can wait, and start playing Hiveswap.

While Mark is busy, let us see what other people we can be.

 **Mark: Be DL.**

You are now DL, or derpLee. Your real name is Ky Lee, though. You are sitting down in your living room drawing a few requests for your fans friends. You live in a big house in the central region of a particular city that some of your friends live in. You remember that Mark lives in the eastern region. You have a talent for drawing, as shown by the sheer number of art around your room. You happen to like all forms of art, especially drawing, painting, and photography. You own a dog named Sparkle. She is lovely and cute! You type in a way that is happy and expressive! :D emoticons are fun!

 **Ky: Pat Dog and feed it brown beans.**

Ewwww. You would never feed Sparkle cocoa beans! Those are poisonous! You frown in distaste but you do oblige to pat her. Good dog, best friend.

You look around, and—Oh! Your big brother is coming, better hide!

 **Ky: Quick, Hide!**

You quickly hide underneath the table as he enters the room.

"Boo!" You quickly shout.

As soon as your brother sees you, he carries you, and…

 **Ky: Initiate Strife Sequence.**

You quickly run as he tries to tickle you. You go all the way throughout your house, making full use of space to run. But it is no use! He is catching up! You trip over, screaming. He quickly tickles you, and he leaves the room. Well then, back to the table!

As you com back to the table where you draw, you see that someone wants to pester you.

-[arcticInhabitant] started trolling [derpLee]-

[AI]: hi! =:D

[DL]: hey! :D

[AI]: what is your naem? =:?

[DL]: I'll tell you if you tell me first :3

[AI]: uh okai!

[AI]: my naym is korkos luukas!

[DL]: Kewl

[DL]: My name is Ky Lee! :D

-[iconicProvider] joined the conversation-

[DL]: Hey!

[DL]: :D

[IP]: ello

[IP]: Korkos, you're supposed to not tell tem your name

[AI]: oopsie D:=

[IP]: We're supposed to watc and see ow tey do

[DL]: I r so confuzzled :S

[IP]: Oops wrong cat

[DL]: What cat?

-[IP] left the conversation-

[DL]: :/

[AI]: Sorrey, iy gota go! D:=

[DL]: Well bye

-[AI] stopped trolling [DL]-

 **Ky: Be Mark and skip a couple of hours in the future.**

Ky obliges and continues drawing. She decides that she will make note of this particular conversation. The screen switches, and you are now Mark. You have finished Hiveswap and WOW was that fun! It adds a lot to the plot, you think to yourself.

Your mind now strays to the other file in the folder. It has a note attached.

 **Mark: View note.**

Dear Reader and hopefully fan,

Thank you for supporting this project. It is about time I released to you my final work and secret.

I will be waiting for you at the end. Don't forget: Save the World! You are our only Hopes and Dreams!

By A.H.

P.S. Don't mess up.

 **Mark: Squeal in delight.**

You scream out of joy! YESYESYES the day has finally come! You have decided it needs a lot of preparation. The next few days will be quick, but ready.

[END of Chapter]

A/N: Thank you guys so much! I have remade this chapter and as such, will give a shoutout to the following people:

Akasha10199 for following and favouriting this story!

Geodes and Stardust for following and favouriting this story!

aliceyuky for favouriting and following this story!

And all the people who submitted their characters and reviewed!

~mk0323


	4. Chapter 2 or 4? Let's call it 2

Chapter 4/2:

In Which Supplies Are Needed

 **Be Mark.**

You are Mark again. It is also morning now! You realize that the game you are about to play is possibly disastrous.

You need to supply yourself. However, you quickly glance at the news and find out that it is ironically Earth Day but reports of meteors are coming out. You get dressed and head out to the stores.

As you walk along, you decide to describe the state of the world. Society seems to be weirdly unstable, as this is a time of chaos. All the adults are busy at work, but yours lives further away with your brother, while you live in a house closer to your college. You have reallyreallyreally dark brown eyes and black hair, but you cannot style it by itself, so you prefer to leave it unkempt.

 **Mark: Reach the Supermarket.**

As you reach the supermarket, you hear a certain voice calling to you!

 **Mark: Greet Best Friend.**

[Ky]: Hey!

[Mark]: Oh hi!

[Ky]: What're you doing?

[Mark]: Shopping of course! What did you expect—me to be flying?

[Ky]: Haha!

[Ky]: Shopping for what?

[Mark]: Stuff.

[Ky]: Why?

[Mark]: Reasons.

[Ky]: Tell meeeeeeeeee!

 **Mark: Explain.**

You explain to Ky why you're shopping, and you start grabbing things you might need that could be useful—batteries, ICE CREAM, food, etc.—while you continue.

[Ky]: So are you sure the game is real?

[Mark]: Yes, and plus there are reports of meteors already!

[Ky]: Oh nooooooo

[Mark]: This is why we need to play it—at least we'll survive.

[Ky]: Okay…

[Ky]: Well I have to go. I need to go home now!

[Mark]: Bye!  
[Ky]: Bye!

 **Mark: Head Home.**

You are now Mark, heading home. The flowers are closing, the sun is setting, the birds are singing. On days like these, people like you should be having fun. But you notice something that seems out of the ordinary!

What is this?!

 **Earth: Be Attacked By Meteors.**

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh! You run home, hearing the sound of a meteor hit a nearby house. Looks like it was FREAKING DECIMATED! You cannot help yourself but scream!

 **Mark: Reach Home.**

You quickly step inside your house. Home, sweet home, you think to yourself. You remind yourself that the Game needs to be played. However, you quickly send it to your friends, relatives, and family, along with the rest of the internoot. Hopefully that is at least 1/1000th of the world saved! You open the Game, quickly check the settings for anything cool—and you do, and finally press **Enter Game**.


	5. Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 3: I Like Chapter Titles, Do You?

 **Mark: Stop pressing the button.**

You realize that you have been pressing the button for the last 2 minutes. This is getting boring. The loading screen starts, saying it will take about 2 hours—wait 2 hours?! That…was anticlimactic, or at least it would seem so…

 **Mark: Stop standing there and do something!**

Ok sheesh. You open your favourite browser, Titanium, which is really best suited for your type of computer. You go to as many social media sites as you can and start sending out the game files to people. There are lives at stake here!

 **Mark: Gameplan.**

You decide it is time to recruit your friends to play the game, ultimately saving their lives. You hold onto that thought, because that would seem to be your card up your imaginary sleeve. You're not really wearing any sleeves, because you really love wearing your t-shirt and t-shirts have the inability to possess sleeves. It is summer, and wow is the sun hot! You'd rather be eating popsicles or ice cream, but they are safely tucked away in your fridge. You think it's time, anyway, to start. You open WhatChat and continue.

-[ED] created {GAMEFUNFUNFUN}-

-[ED] added [derpLee]-

\- [ED] added [harmonicMelody]-

\- [ED] added [famousorangeAj]-

-[ED] added [curiousReader]-

-[ED] added [zirconLaser]-

-[ED] added [jemimaPuddleduck]-

[ED]: Hey

[ED]: Helloooolololoooo

[ED]: .,.

[DL]: Hu

[FA]: Lol hi

[ZL]: chi what

[ZL]: i'm busy rn

|* Your friends sometimes call you Chi, pronounced either way chee or k-eye. There is no reasonable explanation for this, but JP sometimes calls you MKIP after a rather political conversation sprang up. You really aren't affected by this.|

[CR]: Dude…

[CR]: Brah

[CR]: What is it?

[FA]: M who are these peeps?

[ED]: Noah JP is Olivoo and HM is Ri and DL is Kyloo

[ED]: The other two you don't know yet XD

[DL]: K

[ED]: Have any of you seen the news?

[ZL]: Ya

[DL]: NU

[HM]: NOPE

[CR]: Dude of course I have

[JP]: Ikr so sad :(

[DL]: Wat happened?

[CR]: A dolphin died because of selfies being taken

[DL]: NUUUUUUUUUU D:

[HM]: WHAT

[HM]: NOOO MY BABIESSS

[ED]: That's not what I'm talking about though

[ED]: Have any of you seen RECENT news?

[ED]: The dolphin thing was about a week ago

[JP]: Ayy lmao

[ED]: Fine I'll show you

-[ED] sent {OMGoodnessI' }-

[FA]: What's this?

[FA]: Um ok wow

[DL]: O^O

[DL]: WHAT NOOOO

[CR]: Seriously? Is this a joke?  
[ED]: Excuseeeeeee MEEEE

[ED]: It's true tho

[ED]: Stop staring at the screen and look outside gosh .

~|* You also look outside. You see the sky is redder than it should be. One can almost make out the orbs of flames burning red hot.|~

[HM]: OMG WHAT

[HM]: WHAT DO WHAT DOOOOOO

[ZL]: CHI WHAT WHATWHATWHAT

[FA]: WOW THAT'S HUGE

[CR]: Chi-chi it's like that one movie

[DL]: ?

[CR]: Was it 2012?

[ED]: I think so

[CR]: ONLY THERE IS NO ESCAPE

[HM]: HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?

[CR]: Chi

[CR]: Tell us

[ED]: Ok, so remember the game that I told you we were going to play with other people?

[FA]: How is that supposed to help us not die?

[FA]: Pretty much a waste of precious moments if you ask me

[ED]: OK but hear me out

[ED]: I found a game that can get us out of this planet

[ED]: It takes our houses from here to a safer place

[ED]: Question is

[ED]: Will you play it with me?

[CR]: Dude you sure this is safe?

[ED]: Yep

[ED]: You do trust me, right?

[ED]: Besides, I already have one thing right. Therefore you should join me!

[ED]: COME ON PLEASE

[FA]: Fine I guess

[DL]: i'll trust you for this one QWQ

[CR]: You sure you know what to do bro?

[ED]: Come on just trust meeeeeeee

[ED]: So this is watchu need to do

[ED]: Keep your family IN the house

[ED]: Stock up on whatever

[ED]: And if possible, look at that webcomic I showed you

[ED]: Skip the first 20 pages or so

[ED]: Besides

[ED]: The first meteor to fall is going to crash in about 5 hours anyways

[ED]: I think I shall close the chat nao

[ED]: I leave the rest up to you now

[ED]: Stay connected…

-[ED] closed the chat-

You have a feeling everyone is going to be busy for the next couple of hours or so.

However, you need to talk to somebody else quickly.

 **Mark: Pester Your Other, Other, Other Friend.**

You quickly oblige.

|*You take a quick glance at the download bar. 1 hour…|

-[ED] started chatting to [intelligentlyMental]—

[ED]: Hey

[ED]: Helloooooooo

[IM]: greetings

[ED]: How are you?

[IM]: How ya doing?

[IM]: lol

[ED]: I'm fine XD

[IM]: i'm fine as well

[ED]: Have you seen the news?

[IM]: no i haven't

[IM]: wait

[IM]: did a factory stop producing lamingtons?

[ED]: Nope XD

[ED]: Lemme show you it

-[ED] sent {OMGoodnessI' }-

[ED]: Sorry for the weird title XD

[ED]: Had to show it to my friends

[IM]: wait

[IM]: so is that a yes or no about the lamingtons?

[ED]: The Lamingtons are fine just read the linkkkkk

[IM]: WOW

[IM]: um

[IM]: now would be a good time for sburb to come

[ED]: What if

[IM]: ?

[ED]: I told you

[IM]: what

[ED]: that

[ED]: I found it

[IM]: found what

[ED]: SBURB XD

[IM]: COOL OMG YES

[ED]: Want to join our session?

[IM]: sure :D

[IM]: but what about my friends?

[ED]: Just send them the file

[ED]: They should be fine

[IM]: OK…

-[ED] sent {SBURB}-

[ED]: It'll take some time

[ED]: It's a pretty big file lol

[IM]: haha yeah

[ED]: Well you better get ready

[ED]: We two are the people bringing the other players into the session, for the most part

[ED]: K bai

[ED]: :D

[IM]: Bye :D

-[ED] stopped chatting with [IM]-

That was IM, your friend. You've never met her in real life, but she is pretty cool. Living on opposing sides of the planet, you tend to share many things in common with her. She, too, knows how to correctly play SBURB, or at least has the gist of it.

Your friends mostly live near you. The only exceptions to this is IM and HM, who sadly moved away the year before.

|* The download screen is at 75%. Estimated time remaining: Half an hour.|

You pause for a second, wondering what to do next.

 **Mark: Draw diagrams.**

You decide you might as well. However, said diagrams cannot be seen in text format. Someday, should the author or an individual who is capable of doing so recreate this story in fanventure-style, everything would be more easily understood.

Oh, someone is pestering you!

 **Mark: Answer.**

You kindly oblige.

-[rapidPolymath] started trolling [ED]-

[RP]: Hello

[ED]: Hello! :D

[RP]: Inee totel yousomethin

[ED]: Tell me what?

[RP]: Watccout foryour sessiomates

[ED]: ?

[RP]: Youmus helpthem onthei entries

-[RP] stopped trolling [ED]-

[ED]: ?

[ED]: OK…?

-[ED] closed the chat-

You're not too sure what that was supposed to be about, but hey, you might as well listen to them. You note that the chat said "trolling." You are only slightly suspicious of this, and continue to do whatever you need to do.

 **Mark: Do Homework.**

Nonononononononoooooooo whyyy? The world is going to end, and the schools are closed anyways! It's a Saturday, so…

Besides, you need to prepare yourself also for your birthday! It's on February 23rd, and because you are so close to the day you are super excited! You even baked a special cake for it!

(A/N: The date this chapter is set in is one week in the past.)

*You typed out your essay on the context of Oliver Twist and the portrayal of the maltreatment of orphans in the 19th century.

*The timer is at 5 minutes…

*You look outside the window…

*You can see the meteors clearly, blazing in the sky.

*You check your phone…

*The internet has imploded with Doomsday memes.

*The world is at a weird standstill.

*You wonder whether this was a good idea.

Page breakkkkkkkk

A/N: Hello Everybody! I just recently celebrated my birthday! The reason for taking so long was because I was trying to turn this into a fanventure! Unfortunately, I cannot draw…I wish someone could help me with that ;-;

Characters:

Mark: Introduced in the 1st chapter: an aspiring nanoscientist—the Light player of the session.

Ky: Introduced in the 1st chapter: an aspiring artist—the Space player of the session.

And now: All the unintroduced characters with a short description!

HM: Singer—the Blood player.

FA: Social-media-friend-who-has-a-following—the Hope player.

CR: Fangirl—the Heart player.

ZL: Seriously just chose the username because it sounded cool and was randomly generated—the Breath player.

JP: hashtagmemes/is a recurring joke about ducks and tinsel—the Mind player.

AC: Same-fandom-friend-who-also-happens-to-be-the-Space-player.

Announcements:

Thank you for following Pyrusblade and Aviator Capi!

The trolls are still busy playing their game, and because the kids have not entered the session, chatlogs will be rare.

There are still spots for indigobloods and Lime/Mutantbloods! LIKE SRSLY PEOPLE THERE ARE ONLY 2 SPOTS LEFT!

The view count has reached 413 and 420! Double milestone!

-mk0323


	6. Chapter 4: Dance of the Flames

Chapter 4: The Dance of The Flames: The Introduction of More Protagonists

A/N: Happy Leap Day, Happy Easter, and Happy April Fools' Day!

 **Mark: Continue to be.**

Cogito Ergo Sum. Or rather, "I think, therefore I am" in Latin. At the moment, you are thinking whether the ice cream hidden in your freezer would melt in the medium. You wonder whether you should eat it now.

 **Mark: Be Pestered.**

Nomnomnomnom—What? Oh, someone is trying to talk to you! You decide to put the ice cream tub away for the moment.

-[arcticInhabitant] started trolling [ED]—

[AI]: korkos es here!1!

[ED]: Hello?

[AI]: korkos is from futuuuuureee =:D

[ED]: OK…

[AI]: korkos need sho hooman very good thing!

[AI]: korkos was send bye bes pren amruis!

[ED]: ?

[AI]: must give chu dis cod!

[ED]: ?

[AI]: here is code: tamana!

[ED]: What is it for?

[AI]: korkos mus keep serkret! =:3

[AI]: korkos mus leave nao!1!

-[AI] stopped trolling [ED]-

[ED]: Um…OK then…

-[ED] closed the chat-

You figured that that was one weird conversation! You make note of the code—it could be useful later somehow!

|* Before grabbing your ice cream spoon, you feel something warm start to drip from your nose. A smudge of scarlet is on your hands.|

 **Mark: GOODNESS GRACIOUS MY CHILD RUN!**

You quickly run to the bigger toilet in your house! After a few minutes, the nose bleed subside and gradually stops. Goodness gracious do you need to recover from such a shock. In the meantime, why don't you be someone else?

 **Reader: Quick! Be somewhere else!**

You are now someone on the other side of the world. What is their name? They know, but they stare at you in a way that says 'I know you're watching me security camera.' Wait… what?

 **Reader: Enter name.  
**  
 **Creepy McWeirdo.**

The stare changes into a look that says 'Thanks, but no.' Guess properly.

 **Bec Willock  
**  
Eh, close enough. You are REBECCA WILLOCK, and you are known to be strange. You like FICTIONAL BOOKS, MATHS, SPACE and PHILOSOPHY. You are sitting at your desk completing some exceptionally easy mathematics homework that most of your class finds difficult. Not to boast.

 **Rebecca: Stop doing maths homework and look through Chumblr.**

You would, but you don't have a chumblr. You'll just substitute for Voltpad… Damn it Dad! Your Internet has turned off yet again…but only for ten more minutes though!

 **Rebecca: Read a book then.  
**  
You pick up your current read. Something particular about a girl who used to be a terrorist but got her mind wiped by the government? Interesting.

 **Rebecca: Be bored.  
**  
How could you ever be bored with such a good read?

 **Rebecca: Sleep then!**

Well… your bed is looking rather comfortable right now… oh, okay then.

*You jump on your bed and doze.

*You can't sleep right now; it's not the right time!

Your Internet is back on though, and someone appears to be attempting to chat with you…

 **Rebecca: Open WhatChat  
**  
You're already on it.

-[enthusiasticDiplomat] started chatting to [intelligentlyMental]-

[ED]: Hey  
[ED]: Helloooooooo

Ah! It's Mark. Pleasant surprise, considering the time. Oh well, what will you talk about today?

[IM]: greetings  
[ED]: How are you?  
[IM]: How ya doing?  
[IM]: lol  
[ED]: I'm fine XD  
[IM]: I'm fine as well  
[ED]: Have you seen the news?

You don't watch the news much. What could it possibly be that it's on the news here?

[IM]: no i haven't  
[IM]: wait

Are there no lamingtons?! Not the lamingtons!

[IM]: did a factory stop producing lamingtons?  
[ED]: Nope XD  
[ED]: Lemme show you it  
-[ED] sent {OMGoodnessI' ]-

Strange title.

[ED]: Sorry for the weird title XD  
[ED]: Had to show it to my friends  
[IM]: wait  
[IM]: so is that a yes or no about the lamingtons?  
[ED]: The Lamingtons are fine just read the linkkkkk 

What a relief! You open the link. Something about meteors and the end of the world. Oh man, this would be the perfect time for someone to recreate SBURB!

[IM]: WOW  
[IM]: um  
[IM]: now would be a good time for sburb to come  
[ED]: What if

Go on— you remember you can't talk through a computer. Damn!

[IM]: ?  
[ED]: I told you  
[IM]: what  
[ED]: that  
[ED]: I found it  
[IM]: found what  
[ED]: SBURB XD  
[IM]: OMG COOL YES

Your dreams have come true! You get to be a powerful god with powerful powers and save the world and kill evil stuff! You think this will be so much fun!

[ED]: Want to join our session?

Hell yes!

[IM]: sure :D

Wait… you have other friends as well, on the other side of the country you live in. You were forced to move… Maybe you'll get to see them again!

[IM]: but what about my friends?  
[ED]: Just send them the file  
[ED]: They should be fine

Duh, Rebecca! Logic!

[IM]: OK…  
-[ED] sent {SBURB}-  
[ED]: It'll take some time  
[ED]:It's a pretty big file lol

Of course it is; it's SBURB!

[IM]: haha yeah  
[ED]: Well you better get ready

Yes! Lots of preparing to do.

[ED]: We two peeps are the ones bringing the other players into the session, for the most part  
[ED]: K bai  
[ED]: :D  
[IM]: Bye :D

-[enthusiasticDiplomat] stopped chatting with [intelligentlyMental]-

Time to sneak out and go to the shops!

 **Rebecca: Sneak out bedroom window.  
**  
You can't! It's covered with metal mesh your dad put there. Front door it is then! You go out the front door and onto the driveway. You pick up your bike, mount and ride away into the sunset.

 **Rebecca: Return.**

You have returned with the basics. Food, water, and a nice large hoard of freshly brought books to pass the time.

Oh! You should probably get your second telescope from the shed too! The first one is in the office, and you might want both. You could chart the stars! That might actually be quite difficult. Oh well, you should grab it anyways.

 **Rebecca: Download the file already!**

While you haven't noticed the meteors yet, you download the file, while sending it to the friends who won't be named. You get a message from one asking if it's real or just a trick, and you assure them, fellow Homestuck fan they are, that it is in fact real. The others have no idea what's going on, but download it anyway.

Good. Your friends are safe.

You decide out of your own free will to continue with the mathematics homework to pass the time until the file has downloaded.

 **Rebecca: Finish work, enter game.  
**  
You finish up, and open the downloaded file. You check the settings – everything's cool – and press enter.

*It's time to begin.

You stare mesmerised by the starting screen. Your computer beeps again.

 **Rebecca: Check WhatChat.**

Hey! It's Mark again.

-[enthusiasticDiplomat] started chatting to [intelligentlyMental]-

[ED]: Hey  
[ED]: You started up the game yet?  
[ED]: I'm your server player! :D

This'll be awesome. Hell yes.

[IM]: cool!  
[IM]: yea I got the game up. connect when you can  
[ED]: Connecting now…  
[IM]: I can't wait for some morbid reason! :D  
[ED]: Done! I can see your room… wow that's a lot of books!

[ED]: All mine are packed into a bookshelf closet thingy XD  
[ED]: Also, is that you? Oh my goodness you look great! Wave!

*You wave to the ceiling.

[IM]: XD  
[IM]: hey there!  
[IM]: have you got the console up, with the Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe and Alchemiter?  
[ED]: Yep! :D  
[IM]: okay, stick one of them in front of the veranda door in the lounge room, one in the makeshift bedroom near the office, and remove the dining table to put one in place of that.  
[IM]: I think that's a good plan.

[ED]: Um wow

[ED]: Did you plan these beforehand? XD

[IM]: yea lol  
[IM]: oh, and put the pre-punched card on my desk.  
[ED]: Cool. Anything else?  
[IM]: don't touch the books – or else. also, don't open the cruxtruder until I say I'm ready, okay? I don't wanna be rushed.  
[ED]: #wowthreatened

[ED]: OK XD I definitely will try not to break anything

[ED]: I'll do all that and see ya later in the medium, k?  
[ED]: Bai!  
[ED]: So excited! XD  
[IM]: Bye! :)

-[enthusiasticDiplomat] stopped chatting with [intelligentlyMental]-

You here a series of thuds and a 'vwoop' close by, which you assume is the dining table turning into grist. Let's do this.

 **Rebecca: PREPARE!**

You don't know exactly what to pack, considering that the house is coming with you… but what are you going to put in your kernelsprite?!

 **What about that glass cat on the chest of drawers?**

Good idea! It's fragile, so easy to kill imps, and you got it from your aunt. Sentimentality. Thinking of everything here, mysterious voice! What to use for your second prototype though?

 **Favourite book?**

No way! It would take ages to alchemize an exact copy again… you have a better idea.

 **Rebecca: Retrieve and captchalogue 3DS card, Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy.**

Hell yes! One of the best puzzle solving games of all time. Perfect for a kernelsprite.

You need a weapon as well!

You grab a typical kitch—Actually, you have a much better idea!

 **Philosophykind abstratus has been set!**

(Ask the victim a philosophical question, and watch them DESTROY THEMSELVES!)

It should be very entertaining. After all, you aren't a Doom player for nothing!

Because philosophy is not a physical thing, but rather a way of logical thinking, you merely take out your strife specibus, and allocate philosophykind.

You decide it's a good time to open the cruxtruder. You make your way into the dining room and point to the cruxtruder and nod. You can't be bothered to open WhatChat right now…

Mark seems to understand, and drops the bed from the next room onto the cruxtruder. You chuckle. That seems a bit overboard! A plum-coloured sprite bursts out, and you captchalogue a cruxite dowel from the inside of the machine. While doing so, you check the timer. **10 minutes** **left.** That's sufficient.

 **Rebecca: Throw items into sprite.  
**  
You throw in the glass cat first, to create Catsprite! You then throw in the 3DS card to get Promeowssorsprite!

Not much you can do about a cringe-worthy name…

 **Rebecca: Do the thing!**

What thing?

 **Rebecca: Enter already!**

Oh yeah! You run and captchalogue the pre-punched card, put the dowel and card in the totem lathe, and then snatch the totem from the machine once it's done. You place the totem on the alchemiter platform and alchemize a plum-coloured children's storybook. You check the timer… **1 minute left.** You read the typical fairy tale beginning… 

**{{Interesting Interruption!}}**

Lemons! Lemons! Lemons! Yesssss lemons! LEMONS LEMONSLEMONSLEMONS!

Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Yasssssss sugar! SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR—

*You, the reader, tire of this weird interruption! What a weird saying! I wonder what would happen if you combine these together, but with more sugar than lemons!

 **STOPPP ITTTTTT**

*Fine.

 **{{Interruption Ended}}**

*Throughout the city on the other side of the world, frantic screaming ensued.

 **10 seconds left.**

*It doesn't seem like the story has a good ending.

 **5 seconds left.**

*1 more sentence left!

 **0 seconds.**

*Throughout the city, a startling crash was heard. However, it only blanketed the sheer sounds of others like it.

 **Rebecca: Enter the medium.  
**

**Welcome to the Land of Mirrors and Voices, dear Rogue of Doom.**

A/N: As a very minute few of you know, I'm creating a turn-based RPG version of this fanventure! However, it will be slightly different and will only feature a few trolls. So I need your help! PM me if you'd like to help with Music, Background, Game Development, or Art! You can even send me small ideas if you want! However, I will be using Unity for this project and I need a title for it! You can choose if you want! Also, I have a problem. There are two trolls that have been submitted with the same blood colour. You must vote between the two. Their descriptions are here:

Striro Rirzei by 50Zoned!

"He's highly gregarious. He has a tendency towards persona - playing a role of himself in real life. He places high value in the hemospectrum, since he has a need to have a high social status and to be recognized. At his best, he has personal warmth and embodies many leadership qualities. He sincerely desires to do well by others, and for the most part, is a genuinely nice person. He is preoccupied with seeming ideal to others, which extends to all of his relationships. He has a strong social focus because he needs so much validation from others. However, he does often slip into preening and boastful behavior, with bursts of egotism. He loves being better than others in any aspect. He slips into impersonation easily, falsifying his feelings and not doesn't really know it himself. He has no deep emotional self-recognition. At his worst, he will intentionally deceive people with malicious intent. "

Nyphne Aemeon by MuatiniMartini!

Biggest goal: to be well known and liked  
Greatest fear: having no friends  
Darkest secret: lowkey hates seadwellers it's not even dark  
Does anyone know?: nah  
If yes, how did they find out?: uh  
Greatest strength: she's able to start conversations with others easily and can get along with them  
Greatest weakness: tends to be a tad manipulative  
Greatest accomplishment: uh social achievement. she gets along with everyone. ye that works.  
Biggest regret: not saving some of her childhood friends when sea dwellers killed them  
Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?: quite passive, and doesn't like starting anything up.  
Are they emotional or stoic?: considerably stoic, doesn't like revealing too much to others.  
Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?: more so her heart  
Are they an introvert or extrovert?: extrovert

Expect the next update within the next month or so! I hope you'll be there with me at the end of Homestuck on 4/13! Until then, goodbye!


	7. Chapter 5 or 6?: IDK WHAT IS TBH

**Chapter 6: What's Faster Than Inter-dimensional Travel?**

 _A/N: PSYCHE! You expected it to update really late, didn't you? Well, too bad! You'll have the update now!_

 **Bec: Lemon.**

You refuse! Lemons are WAY too sour! Not that you have any lemons, anyway...but knowing Mark, he might have some! Along with that, it seems you have company. You quickly lock your door, because to be honest you can't be bothered to fight—inter-dimensional travel takes a toll on a player!

* Exhausted from the rush, you fell asleep.

* The First Rogue has woken up in Derse.

 **Reader: Be Mark!**

You are now Mark, and you are extremely nervous and relieved. You have just saved a life AND gotten your friend into the Medium! But you still need to get your other friends and yourself into the Medium! You wonder whether Rebecca/BEC would help you. She probably will. Anyways, you've decided to get your next friend into the Medium, as the others have zero idea of what to do, and you can see that Bec is down for the count. You spin a wheel with your friends' chumhandles, and it lands on FA! OK! Let's do this!

 **Reader: Be FA.**

Your chumhandle is famousorangeAj or FA. Your name is actually Noah Orohane. You are 14 years old and are slightly older than Mark by a day and a week! At the moment, you are posting your goodbyes to your followers, like Ky is doing with hers. You run a little Wepipe channel and a successful Instantgraph account. You tend to post videos about an MMO RPG called Animals Juice-Journey. (A/N: This is not a real thing.) You like playing games, phones, social media, your friends, and laughing at people's horrible hairstyles, i.e. this one girl had tinsel in her hair, which was epic!

You are currently sitting in your bedroom, on your computer. In a while, Mark will come and talk so that both of you can escape the destruction of the world. You weren't very sure about it, but now you can definitely see the meteors outside your house and WOW that meteor went straight through that building really quickly! Where is Mark?! Anyways, you type in a bright orange colour, and in a way that is slightly sassy yet seriously happy :D :D :D :o :O. You finish typing and remember to send the link to SBURB as well. Goodbye!

 **Noah: Read Books.**

Right now, you are reading your book which you need for your book report due tomorrow. It's not like there is a tomorrow anymore…anyways...this book is about a man stranded on an island. You wonder whether this was a coincidence or irony. You eat an orange while doing so: they are your favourite fruit!

Finally, after about half an hour, your phone and computer simultaneously ring! You rush to your computer. It's Mark! YES FINALLY WHAT TOOK HIM SO LONG?

-[ED] started chatting with [FA]-

[ED]: Hey!

[FA]: OMG YES

[FA]: Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages :(

[ED]: Sorry, had to rescue my other friend…

[FA]: Oh okay then

[ED]: OK, I'm going to get you into the game ok?

[ED]: Open the game file, and enter this password: ******

[FA]: OK! XD So excited lol

* You do as such. A logo resembling a house is coloured with different colours with each block. You doubt this will work…

[FA]: What do I do next?

[ED]: Wait a sec

[ED]: I need to deploy some things, k?

* You hear three slams in quick succession. You check these out, and they turn out to be rather weird machines. One of them has a tube on it. You also notice your chair is floating and moving towards it. It drops. A flash occurs as the lid of it drops to the ground, and a rather large ball of light starts what appears like beating unhappily. It heads to the nearest object in the room—an orange plushie. It makes a weird noise, and it starts to whirl around you. You start clapping to the beat of the in-game music SBURB has, noting that the orb seems to be dancing to the beat. Anyways, you look at the electronic display at the bottom of what is called the Cruxtruder. 20 minutes left, apparently? Anyways, you notice a wheel. You turn it and out comes a rather cool orange cylinder of some sorts. Anyways, a card seems to pop into existence right next to you. You really are confused what to do next. There seems to be a slot for this weirdly-shaped card, on the second machine, which looks like a sewing machine, and so you put it in. After flailing around for some time, you also put the cylinder in its proper place. The "sewing machine" starts to carve out it out once you turn its wheel. It looks like a vase. Anyways, you flail around for a bit, wondering what to do next. It seems the card has been put away by Mark. You quickly look to the timer, which counts down to 7 minutes. You are REALLY freaking out now. However, Mark starts to move around the third machine, as if he was trying to tell you something. You calm down and put the weird sculpture onto a smaller pad. The dowel seems to fade out of existence while orange sparks start to fly around you. Out comes a bunch of orange wool and needles. _YOU REALLY START TO SCREAM NOW. WHAT DO YOU DO WHAT DO YOU DO?_

 **Reader: Be Mark.**

You are now Mark, and you are currently watching your friend do #(hashtag)silentscreaming. You wonder what to do. You are getting real tired of this, and also, the clock is counting down! 4 minutes!

 **Reader: Be Noah again.**

You have now calmed down. You check Mark's messages. It seems you have done exactly what you should do, as shown by his earlier messages. The later ones were Mark telling you to calm down and reassure you. After about a second, Mark suggests you put the wool and the needles onto that needly machine. For some reason, it works! The wool starts to unravel. It becomes a scarf! At the same time, a little bird comes flying through your bedroom window. It's carrying its eggs. You feel sorry for it and catch them in the scarf. After a few short trips, you notice that the bird is wounded, perhaps from the meteors? You aren't sure. You quickly catch it before it collapses and you go straight to the medicine cabinet. However, the best you can do is give it antiseptic and plasters. Mark seems to want to touch the bird. You promptly let go, and he does first aid on the bird. Hmm...Achievement Unlocked for him I guess… The bird then promptly is dragged to the scarf, surrounded by her eggs. You take a look outside your window and oh my goodness it is right there. It's not like you could run, anyway. Suddenly, Mark grabs you by your hoodie and drops you next to the scarf. You curl around it, hoping to protect it. 2 seconds left. _You cry out a quick word, and suddenly, throughout the city, people can hear yet another resounding boom, Mark being among them._

 **Welcome, Mage of Hope, to the Land of Fireworks and Speeding Transportation.**

 **Reader: Be Mark!**

You are now Mark. You actively hope that Noah's fine. You check on Bec. Still sleeping, I see. You think it's time for you to get one more friend into the Medium, and then you'll call it quits for today. You spin the wheel again, and it lands on CR. You quickly go ahead and message her.

 **Reader: Be CR.**

You are curiousReader, or CR. You—wait, someone wants to talk to you.

-[ED] started talking to [CR]-

[ED]: Hey!

[CR]: ...yes?

[ED]: Sorry XD

[ED]: You should open SBURB now!

[CR]: Brb I will…

* Anyways, before Mark interrupts you again, you will introduce yourself. You are CR, but your name is Honey Page. You are 16, going on 17, and you wonder whether people get that reference. Anyways, you like many fandoms, and you also like books a lot. LIKE A LOT A LOT. (A/N: I really wonder why these guys like reading owo) You were also currently typing out the last chapter and stocking up on whatever it is you needed. Hint: Happens every month. Anyways, you like anything about some specific fandoms, i.e. Professor What. You have a little brother who is currently with his parents. On the other hand, Mark sees you as an "ate" or "onee-shan" or older sister figure. You wonder what he is up to now…

* You open up SBURB. You question whether this will work. You trust that Mark knows what he is doing. You can see from your house already the meteors. They are rather large, red, and full of craters for meteors, you observe. You're pretty sure they should be called smol planets. Anyways, Mark has started to tell you what to do. 3 different slams happen across your house. A rather weird card-thing has appeared out of nowhere. You take it and go to what Mark calls the Cruxtruder. Anyway, it appears that Mark has placed the sofa on top of it. Its lid (which you didn't realize existed) has popped off, and out comes a shiny thingy! You aren't sure it's very happy. Anyways, you stare at it in awe. You seriously can't believe this is happening! You could throw anything you wanted, and it would follow you, at least according to Mark! All the fandom shipping comes to mind, and you earnestly squeal. However, Mark has told you what you put in will also strengthen your enemies, so you decide to leave it alone. In the meantime, you turn the Cruxtruder's wheel, and out comes a mauve-taupe cylinder! You wonder whether you should throw it at that weird sprite. You disagree, and you go to the Totem Lathe to put that beautiful piece of cylinder that it is. It becomes a weird concave shape once you put in that odd piece of card. You take this and place it on the Alchemiter. Out comes a journal and a pen. You write a story about a child who lived amongst those not of his kind. 5 minutes. You write about how they played in a muddy flower garden with a goat child. 3 minutes. You continue about how they slept in the soil. 1 minute. (From his laptop, Mark could read what she was writing. He was pretty sure she wrote what Bec had read.) You quickly end with how that child became the heart of the kingdom and lived happily… ever…

 _Throughout the city, the third crash resounded._

 **Welcome, Sylph of Heart, to the Land of Books and Mystery.**

Meanwhile…

 **Reader: Be Bec again.**

You are now Bec. It seems you have woken up in a purple room! You realize what this place is, and how dangerous it is! It is Derse! Perhaps you can find other dreamselves. You try to fly out of your room, but the windows are boarded up. Instead, you take a slower way, reaching each tower. At the moment, there are only 3 towers. However, the other two players are awake as well in their own beds, as if in a state of delusion. You reassure each one and grab them. You persuade them to join you. You quickly message Mark before you wake up, and you explain to the others what is happening while having a little tea party in your room.

 _A/N: **HA YOU GOT FOOLED!** THIS AIN'T NOT EVER NEVER A JOKE! I LIMITED YOUR EXPECTATIONS...HAHAHHAHA! Also, 3 people are in the Medium! The trolls are still busy, but one will come within the next few chapters! Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter._

 _P.S. Someone helped me to make_ walksprites _for the human characters! Also, the plot will be very different than this! Also, 2,016 words NOW!_


End file.
